villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheila Cantrell (The Incredible Hulk)
Sheila Cantrell (Loni Anderson) is the main villainess from "Of Guilt, Models, and Murder," episode 1.05 of The Incredible Hulk (airdate March 24, 1978). Introduction Sheila Cantrell is a model for Joslin Cosmetics, which was owned by James Joslin. In the episode, Joslin's girlfriend, model Terri Ann Smith, was murdered inside the home she shared with Joslin, with the Hulk being accused of the murder after he was spotted inside the house. Because of this, David Banner gets himself hired as Joslin's valet to investigate, and it was at Joslin's home that he met Sheila, who was performing karate as part of an ad for the company. Sheila praised Terri during her conversation with David, adding that she was like a sister and den mother to her, and that she was the Joslin girl for five years. She expressed her horror over the Hulk crushing Terri to death, mentioning his white eyes, only for David to point out that Hulk's white eyes weren't publicized. After David stated to Sheila that he spotted her on the night of the murder, Sheila became nervous, leading David to believe that she was covering for someone. After some reluctance, Sheila later informed David that Joslin killed Terri. Heel Turn/Reveal Sheila claimed that she heard Joslin and Terri arguing, with the former accusing the latter of blackmailing him into marrying her. She added that Terri had known that Joslin was embezzling from his company to pay debts, and she would go to the police unless he married her, resulting in Joslin attacking Terri and killing her. The Hulk entered afterwards, with Sheila and Sanderson (the owner of Sanderson's Salvage) witnessing, after which Sheila claimed that Sanderson was blackmailing Joslin. David went to Sanderson and informed him about what Sheila told him, while adding that Sheila would go to the police and that Sanderson should go if he doesn't want to be charged with blackmail. Sanderson responded to David's statement with disbelief that Sheila would actually go to the police, and at that exact moment, Sheila turned heel by confessing to killing Terri--doing so while appearing with Joslin and his henchman, Elkin, who had a gun pointed at the pair. After Sheila took the gun, she stated that Terri got what she deserved and that she knew that Joslin was hers, adding that Terri was going to blackmail Joslin into marrying her and that she would rub it in that she was the Joslin girl. In response to Terri, the evil Sheila revealed her true karate prowess and used it to beat Terri to death, and regarding Joslin, he ran down David earlier knowing that he was at the house, while adding that his love for Sheila was why he was protecting her. Joslin had Elkin place David and Sanderson inside a car, which was lifted up with a forklift in an attempt to kill both of them. At that moment, David morphed into the Hulk and broke free from his capture, after which he subdued Elkin and went after Joslin, while saving Sanderson. The Hulk ran off once police arrived, and after shifting back to normal, David realized that he had Sheila's confession recorded. He sent the tape anonymously, leading to Sheila and Joslin being arrested (off-screen). Trivia *Loni Anderson later played villainess Medusa in 3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain. Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bare-Handed Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Model Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested